Midnight Snack
by iluvmormonvampires
Summary: Bella is on her period. Edward is thirsty but afraid of hurting her. So he searches for a substitute in the trash can and discovers a new delicacy. Warning: Please DON'T read if you're easily grossed out!


Midnight Snack

by iluvmormonvampires

EPOV

"Oh thank god," I thought. "She's finally asleep." I carefully lifted Bella's arm from my chest and draped the quilt around her. She sighed in her sleep but did not awaken. I thought I had finally gotten over my desire to drink her blood, but apparently not. There were 5 days a month where I was tormented in the same fashion as I was that first day we met in biology class. Bella was on her period. The scent of her blood, even though it was not fresh blood, was clearer now than ever and imagery it brought out in me drove me wild. I was disgusted with myself for thinking about it and wondered how these fantasies would effect my self control. I couldn't believe I was plotting something so horrible. If she caught me... and yet I was so thirsty and so turned on at the same time, I couldn't help myself.

Bella deserved so much better than me.

I slowly got out of the bed and followed the scent to the bathroom, careful not to make a sound on the rickety floorboards. Charlie Swan was passed out drunk in his bed still wearing his street clothes, sound asleep. I sometimes worried about his drinking problem, but now I was glad. I breathed a sigh of relief and ducked into the bathroom. The delicious scent of Bella's blood drew me to the tiny trash can next to the toilet. I sifted through the contents- bits of paper, tissues, crushed paper cups, and then found what I was looking for. I saw the fresh red stain right away. My mouth watered as I fished out a little tube of cotton held together by a string, wrapped in toilet paper. I unwrapped it like it was a precious gift. Some of the blood had oxidized and turned brown, but the majority of it was still deep crimson. The tampon was thoroughly soaked with Bella's delicious blood. It smelled amazing- different from fresh flowing human blood, but not that much less appetizing. It was still Bella's blood. Thinking of where the tampon had been made it more appetizing in a way. I started pondering that and found myself getting even more aroused. I thought of Bella's most private part, imagining a delicious stream of dark red blood flowing from it. I thought of how much I'd like to devour it fresh from the source, Bella crouched over my face, moaning as I licked her clean. Oh my god! Should I do this here? Should I take it back to Bella's room? No, I should stay here. What if she woke up and saw what I was doing? What if I got tempted to make my fantasy reality...? I closed the bathroom door and quietly locked it.

I held the little tube of cotton up to my face and examined it closer. The blood was thick, clotty and dark brownish red. "Very different from fresh human blood," I thought. I breathed in the delectable scent of Bella's blood, mixed with the scent of Bella's most private part and my fantasies came flickering back to me. It felt like my dick was going to tear through my jeans. Oh god, the things I would do to her right now. If only she weren't so breakable... I unbuttoned my pants and slipped them down my thighs, releasing my cock from its denim prison. I was leaning against the wall, rubbing my cock through my boxer shorts with one hand and holding the tampon in the other, lightly licking it like it was a lollipop. Only this was sweeter than any candy could be for a human. If Bella saw me now... she wouldn't understand. She couldn't.

My thirst screamed at me to suck all the blood from the tampon right away. I resisted the temptation- I wanted to savour this snack for as long as I could. I licked and the freshest, reddest portion of blood spread on my tongue. To a human it might be disgusting, but to me it was more like a very rare red wine. It was heavenly. It was the most delicious thing I'd tasted in 100 years. "It was such a waste," I thought. "All that blood, and Bella simply threw it in the trash every month." I pulled down my boxers and stroked my cock harder, thinking of Bella. Her warm body, the thick, clotty blood trickling between the slick folds of her pussy, inviting me to devour it. I wanted to eat her right now. It took every ounce of self control I had not to run to her bedroom, throw the covers off of her, tear her panties off and pull the tampon out of her. I imagined doing just that. Bella is awakened, confused. "Edward, what are you doing?" I pull the tampon out, start sucking on the fresh red blood. Bella's eyes are wide in shock, but she's not repulsed. Then I turn my attention to the sweetest delicacy of all- Bella herself. I spread her legs apart, her labia are stained bright red and a little bit of blood is smeared. I lower my head down between her legs. The scent is staggering, divine, and deliciously erotic to me. Bella knows what is going to happen and moans as my tongue touches her, swirls around her, lapping up the dried blood and the fresh warm blood. But it's not just blood inside her, she's so sticky and wet. Even now? When she's having her period? I peel back her delicate folds with my fingers, revealing more dried clots of blood. I lick them off slowly, cleaning her entire vagina with my tongue. I turn my attention to her clit, rubbing it with my fingers. I need to make this enjoyable for her, maybe she'll let it become a regular monthly activity. "Do you like that?" I say, looking up, dazzling her. She's still in shock over what is happening, but she moans my name. "Oh Edward..." Mmm.. how I long to hear her moaning my name.

I wake up from my little fantasy, my hand tightly gripping and furiously stroking my cock, the tampon in my mouth sucked dry. No! I want more. I need more of her blood! I rush over to the tiny garbage can and search for more tampons. I overturn the trash and under the pile of tissues and paper cups I finally I find one. The blood is older, drier and not as appetizing. But I don't care, I want it just the same. I suck it cautiously. Ugh, definitely not as tasty. The blood tastes dead, but it's still Bella's blood. It tastes better than animal blood so I carry on, bringing back my fantasy where I left off, rubbing my aching cock. "Oh, Edward..." she moans. I lower my head once again to tease her clit with my tongue. I do so with great speed and light pressure. She starts moaning loudly, her body twitching uncontrollably, on the edge of an orgasm. She smells so scrumptious, her blood and juiciness leaves me in a daze of lust. I want to cum so bad. I want this fantasy to be real. And I want it to end with me thrusting deep inside her hot, bloody slit, all my rules and standards of behavior be damned.

But it ends with me standing alone, in Bella's bathroom. Her tampon is in my mouth and my hand is stroking my cock. The tingling pressure builds up inside of me, I feel hot all over even though it is impossible. Whatever is left of my insides, my nerves, feel like they are on fire. It's the greatest feeling ever, for a moment my body is reclaimed by humanlike warmth, starting in my cock and spreading outward through my pelvic area and finally all over. My balls tighten and suddenly I feel release and relief as a my dick pumps out a huge load of venom. It drips down over my hand and makes a sticky, sparkly mess on the bathroom floor. Great.

I come down off my short high and realize what I've done. I hate myself for this. Why can't I control my urges like a normal person? I was so lost in my fantasy I forgot to look for a more appropriate place to... and then I hear a knock at the door. I quickly pull my boxers and jeans up. Then it's Bella's voice... "Dad? Are you in there? I need to use the bathroom." Oh no. I look around for something to clean up the mess on the floor. Toilet paper? A towel? Charlie Swan would never forgive me if I used his embroidered hand towels to wipe up my ejaculate! I look around for cleaning supplies. Why doesn't he have any Windex in the bathroom? I always keep some in our bathroom at home, even though we don't use the bathroom for anything other than showers. Bella knocked on the door again. "Dad, I really need to pee, can you hurry up." Oh no. How would I explain this to Bella? I grabbed a slightly ratty looking orange towel from the rack near the shower and wiped up my cum from the floor, throwing the evidence in the hamper. Ugh... gross. I hope Bella can get those stains out, maybe a little Clorox 2 will help. I'll have to give her laundry advice later on.

I stuck Bella's tampons in my pocket and unlocked and opened the door. "Uh, hi." I said nervously. "Why are you in the bathroom?" she whispered. "What if my dad saw you?" She looked over at the toilet and noticed the huge pile of garbage. Oh no! I forgot about that! "Wha... what were you doing in here, Edward?" asked Bella. I wished I could read her mind. Did she know? Had she caught me afterall. "Oh, I um, I dropped something in the trash." I had lost my ability to lie! Damn. "Edward, what's that all over your mouth? Oh my god..." she said, her face in shock. She looked down at the trash can and back up at my face. Oh no. She knew. "Bella, please, let me explain it to you," I said. "Oh my god, Edward. Were you...?" she couldn't even say it. I was so embarrassed. "Please, don't be angry. I want to explain myself," I said. Bella sighed. "Alright," she said, still whispering. "But can you go back to my room? I really need to use the bathroom."

I waited for her to return, my head hung in shame. What a fool I was! I let my hunger and my hormones get the better of me. How could I think I would get away with something like that? I stood on the side of the bed. I didn't deserve to share a bed with my darling Bella after what I had done. Bella returned from the bathroom, looking quite nervous and embarrassed herself. "OK," she said. "Tell me _everything_. I want to know exactly what was going on back there." I swallowed. I told her everything- what I did, what I fantasized about, what I wanted to do, how it made me feel, and most importantly how very sorry I was. She listened to me, a mixture of shock and intense interest in her face. "Oh, Edward. Why didn't you tell me?" she said. "I had no idea you felt that way when I'm on my period. I had no idea you wanted... that. I'd love to help you. You know I want nothing more than to be physical with you," she said with a smile, pulling me toward the bed. "You're not angry with me? You should be furious with me, Bella! I'm a horrible person. I can't imagine how disgusted you must be-" she stopped my words by kissing me vigorously. I kissed her back, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Does that answer your question?" she smiled. "The thing about your fantasy? It's a little weird, ok, I admit. But I'll take what I can get."

And with that, she slid her panties off and made my most delicious fantasies come true.


End file.
